Over time, athletic shoes have evolved to forms which are specific to particular running or playing surfaces on which the shoe is intended to be used as well as to particular foot types. A person may possess various types of athletic shoes depending on particular sports the person plays or particular type or types of running surface on which the person runs. Many athletic shoes, particularly running shoes, are often discarded after a few months of use since the midsole and outer sole materials of such shoes have a tendency to break down early with continuous use. This leads to early failure of the shoe's ability to provide stability and shock absorption.
Therefore, a shoe with replaceable forefoot and heel sole cartridges is needed which prolongs the durability and usability of the shoe and which can be customized to a particular shoe type depending on the needs and desires of the wearer. Furthermore, one athletic shoe can be customized to a sport, foot type, or surface type.